It Goes On
by Sara Abigail
Summary: In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. - Robert Frost. AU Kate's past seems determined to catch up with her, the good and the bad. Can she survive the bad long enough to enjoy the good? Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Just about every story I've ever posted on here has been somewhat AU. However, I feel this one definitely takes the cake. For this to work, I've taken a lot of extreme liberties. And slightly altered history, haha. First, for the sake of this story, the Russian Revolution did not happen in the early nineteen hundreds, but the Romanov family continued to rule until it fell in 1991. I'm also severely changing Beckett's background, and while I try to explain away some of the differences, please remember that this is fiction and try to apply you imagination. :) I've had this idea in my head for a while and I'm rather interested to hear your thoughts, so please review. They make me smile. And motivate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, no matter how much I wish I did.

Prologue

The nightmares were back. Not to say that she wasn't having nightmares already, her recent shooting leaving her more vulnerable than she'd ever admit, but these, these were different. A unique brand of horror on their own, now after mingling with her newest dreams, they morphed into something truly terrifying.

Kate slowly slipped from the bed, untangling herself from the sheets as she did so. Her sweat drenched body demanded a shower and she was happy to oblige. Peeling away her pajamas, Kate paused at her reflection. Her eyes were drawn to her chest and she fingered the bullet scar that rested there. Her gaze then shifted lower down her abdomen, settling on the mark that was present.

This scar was longer, but still pretty small. It was amazing that with new technology, a scar from heart surgery could be so tiny. She didn't stay focused on it too long, though, her mind already drifting to the location of the next one. There, on her right side, just above her hip, was what she was searching for. The horizontal scar that sat there was the longest one, and Kate could still feel the pain of her skin slicing open, even after all these years.

Suddenly the bathroom faded away, darkness closed in before moving out again, leaving her a vision filled with horror. _He_ was there in front of her, a wide piece of glass in his hand. She hurt everywhere, having been thrown one too many times. It hurt to move, it hurt to _breathe_. Soon he was over her, a slight smile on his lips as he plunged the shard of glass into her skin. She cried out, a weak howl was all that was left in her. The glass was yanked out. Laughter poured out of the mouth of the man above her at pathetic attempt at a scream. He repositioned himself, this time aiming higher on her body. She couldn't stop the thought from running through her head, _can he just kill me now_?

Kate stumbled into the shower, blasting the hot water, hoping it would banish those horrible memories. She squeezed her eyes shut, but he was all she could see. She left them open, but then they began playing tricks on her, giving her glimpse after glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. The water became hotter. Surely if it burned enough, she could focus on that. Surely the memories would pale in comparison to physical pain.

The memories kept coming; someone grabbing her hair, yanking her to the ground. Being slammed into walls, tossed onto glass table tops. Punched, kicked, stabbed, shot at. Everything was chaotic, a horrible mess, a sea of people who wanted her dead and would take great pleasure in killing her. It had taken all of her strength to survive this much, surprising her as much as it surprised those after her. However, her latest attacker had chased her to the far ends of the estate and they were relatively alone. And in the split second she had left, as the glass was rushing towards her heart, the man above her intent on making this the final blow, she decided she wanted to fight back. And seeing an opening, she took it.

* * *

><p>Kate sat at the bottom of her shower until the water ran cold. Her visible shakes were the only outward signs of her distress, her tears having combined with the streaming water. Finally calming down enough to move, she stood and shut off the water, before reaching for her towel.<p>

The first thing she did upon entering her kitchen was start a pot of coffee. Sleep wasn't an option anymore, despite the ridiculously early hour, and she hoped the warm, pleasant sensation of the coffee flowing through her would help calm her nerves. Kate was actually surprised she had much coffee in her apartment. She'd gotten so used to relying on Castle for her morning dose.

Grasping the hot cup after she fixed it just the way she liked it, Kate shuffled to her couch, curling into it. She looked around for something to lose herself in, something to erase the awful scenes from her head. One of Castle's book had been placed on her coffee table, and she picked it up. She was eager to flip through the pages, enter the world they offered her. Maybe if she delved far enough, the past would cease to haunt her. Kate let the lives of Heat and Rook surround her, dragging her along on their journeys. And for awhile at least, things were okay.


	2. Chapter 2

****Just to clear something up first, I am not Russian. I am no where near being Russian. Any and all Russian or Eastern Europe references are all what I've managed to find on the internet or pull from my imagination. So, don't bite my head off on those. Feel free to correct me on something though, if you're familiar with it. :) All of that being said, I hope you enjoy it. :) And please review. :)

**Chapter One**

Kate checks her appearance in the mirror one last time, making sure her eye make up isn't smudged, or there isn't any lipstick on her teeth. Nothing has changed between now and when she stared at herself about a minute and a half earlier, but Kate can't help it. She sighs as she meets her eyes in the mirror, admitting for the first time that evening that she's nervous.

_No_, Kate thinks firmly, _there is no way I can be nervous. There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm just going with Castle to a get together with our friends._ Kate grimaces. She isn't going with Castle, they just didn't see the point in taking two cars when her apartment was on the way. Okay, even she can admit that sounds lame, but it's true. This is not a date.

"Then why does it feel like one?" she asks her reflection. She is startled out of her thoughts by loud knocking and after one last, quick, once over Kate hurries to answer her door. Opening it, she can't ignore the slight flutter in her belly at the sight of a very good looking Rick Castle.

He is wearing dark wash jeans that hugged his body in all the right places. The light blue shirt he wears that brings out his eyes is partially covered by a navy sports jacket, his long, dark, winter coat slung over one arm. Overall, he looks very handsome.

She grins at Castle's slack jawed expression upon seeing the outfit she's chosen for the evening. After mulling over her choices, Kate had finally decided to go the 'little black dress' route. The one she wears tonight was dressy while still being casual enough for a dinner party. The skirt flowed down to mid thigh, a suitable length, while the neckline, however, was a little more plunging than Kate was used to. She'd gone with it anyway. Just because this isn't a date doesn't mean she can't tease Castle a little. Her hair is curled and styled with the upper half pulled away from her face, showing off her simple, yet elegant earrings.

"You okay over there, Castle?" Kate asks after a minute, trying desperately to tame her smile into more of a slight grin. She wonders if she will always get butterflies in her stomach when he looks at her that way, as if she is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. _Probably, _she thinks.

Castle finally recovers and offers her a shy smile. "You look…" He trails off, leaving Kate to finish his statement.

"Hot?"

"Stunning," Castle immediately counters. Kate flushes.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Castle."

"Why, thank you, Detective." He gives a little bow and Kate chuckles. "So are you ready to go?"

Kate nods. "Just let me grab my coat and purse." Hurrying back inside her apartment, she snags her red coat and clutch off the back of the couch. Pausing to lock her door, she flashes Castle a smile.

"Lets go."

The car ride is made in relative silence, each seems too consumed with their thoughts to carry on much conversation. Kate stares out the window, the city a blur of lights now that darkness has fallen. It is the first time she has slowed down long enough to really think all day and the glow from the streets lulls her into an almost trance like state, leaving her vulnerable to thoughts she's tried in vain to keep away.

_It's my brother's birthday._

Before too many memories assault her, both pleasant and unhappy, Kate brings herself out of it. If Castle catches on to her melancholy mood, he'll ask enough questions to really make her break down, something she can't do tonight. Tonight is supposed to be fun.

_Castle._ Her mind turns over images of him, smiling and bright. He's teasing her. They're bantering. He's sharing funny stories about Alexis. She's teasing him. Finally, her brain settles on one memory.

_Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate._

She almost groans aloud. Is she trying to torture herself tonight? Kate sneaks a glance at him out o the corner of her eye. His confession was one of the first things to come back to her after her shooting, and lying to him had been an unfortunate necessity. She couldn't face it then, though she has a feeling she's getting close to being able to face it now.

Castle grows tired of the silence. "Oh, Alexis sends her thanks for your help on her history project."

Ah, yes. Alexis's history project. She is doing a project on the lost princess from the fallen empire of Russia. Kate's knowledge of the language, plus the subject herself, has proven a great help to the young redhead. Though, thinking to what has plagued her since that night, Kate is almost sorry she agreed to continue helping her.

"You still planning on stopping by this Tuesday?"

"Yes, of course," she says. "I'm looking forward to it." It's a small lie, barely one at all. While Kate adores the little Castle, Katerina Mikhailovna, the eldest daughter of Czar Mikhail Romanov of Russia, is not a topic she particularly enjoys discussing.

"Good. Alexis is excited to learn more. Did you know today would be the Czar's son, Dmitri's birthday had he lived?" Castle asks, intrigued by the information.

A wave a emotion floods Kate, but she manages a small smile. "Yes, I knew." _And if we could not talk about it, that'd be great,_ she thinks. Time for a topic change. "So, have you met Jenny's sister before?"

"Nope." If Castle notices the shift in conversation, he ignores it.

"I still think Jenny and Ryan were wrong to subject her to us all at once," Kate teases. "I find you guys hard to deal with and I've gotten used to all of you."

The group of them had been invited to a dinner party hosted Jenny's sister Sofie and her husband. Since all four of them were going to be in the wedding party, along with Sofie and Mark, they thought it would be a good idea to get together before hand. Even though she sees them every day, Kate is still excited to hang out with her friends outside of work, without a case looming over them. She is really looking forward to tonight.

"Hey, Esposito and I are fine, it's you and Lanie they should really fear."

Kate snorts. "Yes, because two grown women are much more difficult to be around than a couple of ten year olds."

"Depends on the situation," Castle says, sending her a smoldering look that gives Kate shivers. Then it's gone, and the twinkle in his eye is back. "Wait, I'm ten now? Sweet!"

"Incorrigible," Kate mutters, a grin peaking through.

They arrive at their destination, a medium sized, stone house that seems the epitome of the American Dream, or as close to you can get outside the city. As they walk around to the front door, Kate swears she can feel the heat of Castle's palm as it rests on the small of her back through her jacket. He's drops it as they step on the front porch and they both put on a smile as Jenny answers the doorbell.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys could make it," She gushes, walking them in and taking their coats.

Kate smiles at her. "We're glad to be here."

Castle nods. "Beckett even let me drive."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it Castle. That was a once in a life time experience."

"I still have to drive you home," he reminds her.

"Wait, you came _together_?" Jenny asks, smiling.

"Yes," Castle answers immediately, before getting Kate's death glare. "Well, umm," he stumbles over his words. "Not _together,_ together…just…"

"Castle just didn't want to come by himself," Kate stage whispers. Castle playfully swats at her.

"If that's what you need to tell yourself."

The three of them walk out in to the living room. It's a spacious room, modernly decorated with a some antique touches thrown in, balancing it out nicely. Kate is startled to notice that while a few of the older items appear of Irish origin, the majority have their roots in Russian artistry. The sudden reminder sends a jolt of sadness through her and Kate firmly squashes it. She will have fun tonight, no dwelling on the past.

Lanie, Esposito and Ryan are standing near the couch, a wine glass in their hands. The host and hostess are across from them and Kate takes a moment to observe them.

Mark Doyle's light blonde hair is slicked back, his dark suit looks handmade. Kate vaguely remembers Ryan mentioning something about the man being a doctor, and for a brief moment wonders if this is what her life would look like if she and Josh had made it. She mentally shakes herself. Josh was never the one, and Kate knows they wouldn't have been happy. Castle's hand brushes against the small of her back again and she can't help but smiling. No, Josh never made her this happy.

Sofie Doyle is a starking contrast to her husband. Her dark hair curly hair flows across her shoulders, covering the straps of her blue dress and contrasting with her light skin tone. She appears to be about Kate's height, if Kate isn't in heels. Sofie's icy blue eyes meet Kate's, which hide behind green contacts and Kate falters. Quickly schooling her features, she reminds herself that she's mistaken. For the woman she thinks she seeing is long dead. Kate swallows her tears and brightens her smile.

As the introductions are made, Kate is sure she sees Sofie's eyes searching her own but dismisses it. She gets along with them easily and is glad to see that both fit seamlessly into their little group. Within minutes, Jenny lets slip about Kate and Rick arriving together and Lanie is quick to corner Kate with questioning looks and murmurs of, "Really?" Kate wishes she could crawl down into the floor.

"You're making this more than it is," She whispers to Lanie as the two travel with Sofie and Jenny to the kitchen. While the latter need to check dinner, the former (or part of the first two) plan to use this to catch up on some girl talk.

"I would think that, if you weren't starting to blush…"

"I am not," Kate says, ducking her head. But even as she does she can feel the heat on her cheeks.

"What I don't understand is why you haven't jumped the man yet," says Lanie in disbelief.

"I happen to agree with the medical examiner," Jenny chimes in, looking over her shoulder as she grabs some items to make the salad. "The two of you fit, you know?"

"Who are we talking about?" Sofie asks.

"Nothing," Kate replies just as Lanie says, "How she and Castle need to move past all their shit and just jump each other."

Sofie seems to consider this. "My sister is right, you two do look rather cute together."

Kate grins. She's found an opening to switch topics. "Speaking of, and I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but the two of you look nothing alike." She gestures to Jenny and Sofie.

The women exchange glances before chuckling. "I'm adopted," Sofie states by way of explanation.

"Ah. Let me guess, you're more Russian than Irish?"

"I'm all Russian, actually. The O'Malley's adopted me when I moved to the states after my parents died."

Kate sucks in a breath. She knows what that's like.

"How did you know I was Russian?" inquires Sofie.

"Oh, I, uh, noticed some of the pieces you have in your house. Like that one," Kate nods to a decorative plate hanging on the wall. "_The appetite comes with eating_," she quotes.

Sofie turns toward it. "Oh yes, an old Russian proverb. I'm sure there's a more philosophical meaning to it, but Mark and I thought it'd fit well in the kitchen."

"Where did you learn to Russian, Kate?" Jenny is trying to hurriedly cut up all the fruits to be placed in the salad she's making. Kate offers to help, knowing the sooner they're done in here, the sooner they go back into the living room, where she will no longer be the center of attention.

"I spent a summer in Kiev," she tells Jenny. Grabbing a tomato, she begins to slice it.

"Oh, so you also know Ukrainian," Sofie says.

Kate stills her fingers. "Um, well I can speak a little."

"Hmm…" She hums softly.

"What is it?" Kate's attention returns to her tomato.

"I just haven't heard of many people who spend so much time in Kiev and learning so little Ukrainian. It seems a little odd."

Kate's stomach does a flip. It was a story she'd come up with quickly to explain her knowledge of it to the boys when Castle went undercover in the triads. She hadn't thought of what she'd say if called on her lie.

"Ouch!" In her distraction, Kate missed the tomato, and cut a nice chunk out of her thumb.

Jenny hands her a towel and Kate presses it hard against her wound, wincing at the pain. Lanie hovers, wanting to take a look and make sure she doesn't need stitches.

"That is a deep cut, girl. But I'd say you should be fine with just a small bandage."

"I'll show you where the first aid supplies are." Sofie quickly ushers Kate out of the room and up the stairs, towards the bedrooms.

Kate knows that she can tend to the cut herself but Sofie insists, and so Kate let's her. They sit in silence as Sofie dresses it, Kate inhaling sharply every few seconds as pain shoots through her hand.

"I'm sorry this hurts," the hostess speaks, her voice cutting through the quiet.

"Oh, don't be. It was my fault. I should've been paying more attention."

It's silent for a few more minutes until Kate can't assuage her curiosity any more. "Have we met before? I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere."

"I know what you mean, I've had that feeling about you all evening. I would think I'd remember you though."

Kate nods. "Maybe we'll figure it out before tonight is over," she suggests.

"Maybe," Sofie agrees. It's silent again as Sofie focuses on the cut.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter Two**

Kate waits in the master bedroom while Sofie puts the first aid supplies back. She could go back downstairs alone, in fact she probably should. But something keeps her in the room, eyes carefully scanning every detail.

It is an occupational hazard of being a detective, quietly taking in your surroundings, looking for things that seem out of place. Kate wishes she could turn it off, walk into someone's home without immediately scrutinizing their living space. Making snap judgments on what she sees. But it is a part of her, has managed to save her life a few times, and she uses it now to observe the room around her.

Like the rest of the house, the bedroom is lovely. There is a slight more Russian feel to the room as more of the furniture and decorative pieces appear to come from that part of the world. After taking in the king size bed and the beautifully crafted nightstand, Kate's attention turns to the equally stunning dresser. Walking over to it, she admires the items that clutter it: a lamp, some papers, a hair brush, and a gorgeous jewelry box open to display the fine-looking pieces within.

Careful not to touch, Kate peers inside, marveling at the striking necklaces, bracelets and other types of jewelry. As she stares, her mind wanders to the kinds of jewelry Castle might buy her. Would it be flashy, or more simple? She ends this train of thought. She needs to stop fantasying about something that might not even…Kate stills.

She is convinced her eyes are playing tricks on her. That is the only way to explain the necklace hidden toward the bottom of the box. Any other reason is simply unacceptable. But as she reaches in with her good hand, all thoughts of leaving the items untouched gone, and grasps the elegant necklace, Kate knows it's real. _But what is it doing here?_ She wonders as she studies it, turning it over with her fingers. It doesn't belong here. It belongs on the neck of someone long since taken from her.

"What are you doing?"

Sofie's voice startles Kate and she almost drops the precious necklace.

"Be careful with that!" Sofie exclaims. "You shouldn't even be touching it, put it back."

"Where did you get this?" Kate asks, ignoring Sofie's request.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, now return my necklace please."

"If I have probable cause to suspect you stole this, and I do, I can arrest you right now," threatens Kate. She'll figure out how to explain her knowledge about the necklace's origins later. Right now she just wants it back.

"You can't prove anything because I never stole it. It was a family heirloom, given to me at birth by my mother."

"You expect me to believe a mother would give her newborn baby something this extravagant?" Kate chuckles, suppressing the sight of her own stunningly crafted, expensive ring that was bestowed upon her at birth. "Did you wear it as a belt? Because it surely wouldn't fit around your neck."

Sofie's face sours. "It was customary in Russia fro members of the ro-of a noble family to receive gifts passed down from family members after they were born. That particular one belonged to my great-grandmother before it was given to me."

Kate glances back at the necklace. While she is right, the nobility had copied the royal family in that respect, none of it's members could afford something as magnificent as the jewelry Kate was currently holding. She turns the pendant over and examines the back, her eyes roaming over the Russian inscription that appeared there. If Sofie is telling the truth and this did belong to her, given her by her mother…

She looks the woman in front of her in the eye, holding her gaze. Finally recognition hits and Kate gasps.

"Sonya?"

Sofie jumps back, as if the words have physically stung her. She opens her mouth before closing it again, confusion evident on her face. Meeting Kate's stare, Sofie watches her carefully.

"Katya?" She asks, incredulously.

Kate nods slightly, a single tear slips down her cheek. Her sister's eyes widen in shock, before she pulls Kate into her arms. They stay like this for a while, hugging and crying. Finally Kate steps back and cups Sofie's cheeks, brushing hair out of her face.

"I can't believe this. You're alive," Kate whispers and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Me neither." Sofie wraps her arms back around Kate. "Oh, Katya, I've missed you so much."

"Oh, I've missed you too, little sis. I still can't believe you're real!"

Sofie pulls away to say more, but voices from downstairs stop her.

"Are you two ever coming back? We're wasting away down here."

"We are not wasting away, Castle." That is Lanie. "Though eating at some point would be nice."

Ryan is next. "How long does it take to clean up a small cut anyway? Shouldn't you be back by now?"

"Hurry up women!" Esposito yells.

"Relax, petulant children," Sofie calls, chuckling softly. "We're on our way." She turns back to Kate and rolls her eyes.

Kate laughs. "You learn to love them."

Sofie sends her a knowing look. "Oh I bet."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kate asks, frowning slightly.

"Nothing."

Kate groans. "Oh not you, too."

"What? Is it my fault that I think the two of you belong together and I've only been around you for five seconds?"

"Yes."

"Well if you didn't act so damn cute, no one would think anything."

"And what exactly do we do that is 'cute'?" asks Kate, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You flirt constantly, you finish each other's sentences. You find any excuse to touch one another. If Jen hadn't told me, I would've assume you two were a couple."

"Yeah, well now you know, so can we talk about it later?"

"As long as we will be talking about it." Sofie smiles as they walk down the stairs.

"They live!" Castle yells when they reach the bottom.

"Couldn't survive without us, Ricky?"

Castle raises an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face. "Someone's in a good mood." At Kate's look, he continues, "Not that you weren't in one before."

"Uh huh," Kate chuckles triumphantly.

"Not that this isn't adorable, but we're hungry, so…"

"Right, Lanie, sorry. Come on guys, let's eat dinner."

Dinner flies by, conversation flowing easily between the couples. Kate's giddiness doesn't diminish and it doesn't take long for her and Sofie to gain back the nonverbal communication they'd had down when they were children. One look sends the other laughing, or triggers an eye roll. They openly tease one another, carefully avoiding things that haven't already been discussed about them, else someone put together how long they've known one another. Despite what today is, and the melancholy that gripped Kate earlier this morning, her evening has turned out to be the best she's had in years.

They move to the sitting room to have coffee after dinner. Small talk is made, topics float around without really landing, and when Kate is sure it's time for the "well tonight was great but…" speech, Sofie flashes her a smile. The mischievous glint it posses is not reassuring.

"So," Sofie's voice is loud above the others, making sure everyone catches it. "What's the story here?" She points her finger at Kate and Castle, who ended up next to each other on the couch. They share a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Kate asks, scowling slightly at her younger sister. The girl just smiles brighter.

"Well, from what Mr. Castle says, there's always a story. And I wanna know yours. How did this all start? When did you first meet?"

"I'm sure Jenny's told you the details by now," Kate tells her. Everyone seems to sense this isn't their fight to fight, and sits watching Kate and Sofie volley back and forth.

"Yes, well, there's a difference between hearing the story second hand, and hearing the story from the source. I'm sure you can appreciate my need for hearing it from the original."

"Nothing's changed since Jenny relayed to you how we met. I don't understand you need to hear it recounted again." It's not that Kate does want to tell the story, well alright she doesn't. Her sister will no doubt read far too much in the little information they will provide, and pester Kate about it for weeks to come. Even as a child, Sofie had been a hopeless romantic. Kate is sure that hasn't changed soon. Those sides of people tended to grow stronger as they aged.

"I still wanna hear it from you two. So where was it? Did you happen to run into one another somewhere, did you arrest him? Were you at one of his book signings and he couldn't keep his eyes off you?" Sofie fires at them.

At the mention of a book signing Kate's mind flashes back to the first book signing she'd been to, waiting an hour just to meet him, have him sign her copy of his book and her cheeks flushed. He'd been so much more attractive in person, though Kate could tell sitting there, doing nothing but sign and smile for most of the afternoon had worn on him a little. He'd been fidgety, seemingly itching to be any where but there. But the smile he'd given her had been wider than the others she'd seen, and it had made her heart flutter. She wasn't up there for longer than a minute, but she replayed that moment over and over in her mind for weeks. If any one had told her then that she would be as close to dating him as you could possibly be (cause lets face it, lying to herself would only make her more pathetic), she would've smacked them across the face. Yet here they were, telling her baby sister of their "first" meeting.

"I had a copy cat…" Castle begins excitedly. Kate groans. "What? Having a copy cat is still pretty cool."

"Yeah, if you don't think about the two dead people."

"Well, yes that was unfortunate. And I believe it was three bodies, my dear Detective."

"Right, can we just get this over with?"

"Kill joy," Castle mutters before continuing. "Anyway, a couple people were killed like I kill them in my books so Kate brought me on as a consultant."

"That's not exactly how I remember it, Castle."

"Oh, and how do you remember it?"

"You wormed your way into my investigation and then completely disobeyed my orders. Especially when they involved you staying in the car."

"Hey, that's not fair, I stayed that one time."

"Because I handcuffed you!"

"Okay, so I may not have been great at the whole listening to you thing, but I was the one who solved the case."

Kate scoffs. "That is so not true."

"I was the one who told you that you had the wrong man. You were content to let it end there."

"I would've discovered it eventually," Kate assures him.

"Admit it, you couldn't have done it without me."

Going back over it, Kate realizes he had been very helpful, more that she'd initially thought. That doesn't mean she's going to tell him any of that.

"Not a chance." She smiles, hoping to take the sting out of her words.

"You would've have been able to take down the suspect if I hadn't been there."

"Oh, I'm sure we would've managed perfectly without you."

"But who was the one who told you Tisdale was coming down the fire escape?" Castle beams.

"Because I made you stay in the car. See what happens when you listen?"

"Are they always like this?" Sofie whispers to Lanie. The other woman nods.

"All the time."

"And," Kate continues, "you still manage to get free and almost get yourself killed."

"I told you, the safety was on the whole time."

"See," Sofie breaks in. "I didn't get any of that from the bits Jenny and Kevin have told me. This was much more adorable."

Sofie and Lanie exchange grins while Kate inwardly groans. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid, giving her sister any ammo for future teasing. And the way she and Lanie seem to be coming fast friends, they will both be after her about doing something with her relationship with Castle. Sneaking a glance at the man in question, and feeling the calm wash over her, their banter always serving to relax her, Kate thinks she might actually listen to them. Maybe it's time for one of them to make another move.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews I've gotten! I'm glad you guys like it! Once again, another reminder that I'm in no way Russian, and if I've gotten something wrong, please feel free to correct me. :) Also please, please review! They spur on the writing process, and make me smile. :) And you all wanna see me smile, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Okay, if we could stop with the married jokes, that would be awesome," Kate says into her cell phone the next day. It's just after noon, and Kate is lying on her couch, taking a well-deserved break after cleaning most of her morning. Even being on call, she still manages to rise with the sun.

"But they're so much fun," insists Sofie, giggling on the other end.

Kate and Rick had been the last to leave the night before, with Sofie and Kate exchanging numbers as they left. They'd spent most of the evening together, but were desperate to make up for lost time, something that was hard to do in front of the others.

"Maybe for you, but for me? Not so much."

"Oh come on, just one more?"

"No," Kate responds firmly.

Sofie sighs. "You need to learn to be more fun."

"I'm plenty of fun." Kate counters.

"Mm hmm, tell me, whatever happened to the girl who played so many tricks on our governess, one of which included adding blue dye to the soap she used, that father and mother threatened to disown her?"

Kate laughed. "I'd forgotten about that one. Her skin was bright blue for a month! I swear I thought the old hag was going to actually kill me."

"It was pretty ingenious. It can only be surpassed by the green dye you added to her shampoo."

"Well, I had to make sure she matched," Kate says innocently. Her voice softens. "And that girl's still here."

"Really? My trickster of a big sister still manages to make appearances?"

Kate grins, her mind flooding with images. "On a case a couple of years ago, when a museum curator died, Castle got a glimpse of one of the mummies the curator had been overseeing and thought he was cursed, especially when bad things started happening to him."

"What bad things?" Sofie asks excitedly.

"We loosened the screws in his chair, so it collapsed when he sat down, rigged the coffee machine to act like it was exploding when he tried to use it. And I had no control over the dog." She can still hear Rick's scream as he dashed out of that warehouse, the dog running after him. She almost felt sorry for him, between the dog, the chair, the coffee machine, and that whole thing with the elevator that Kate still doesn't really understand. It really was one of their more interesting cases.

Sofie's laughter floats through the phone. "Oh God, what happened with the dog?"

"He chased Castle when we went to get a suspect and the tore off part of his pants."

"Please tell me it was higher rather than lower."

Kate chuckles. "The dog ripped a nice big area that included one of Castle's back pockets."

"You sneaked a peek at his bum when he wasn't looking didn't you?"

She blushes, thankful Sofie can't see her. "I might have."

"Of course you did, the man has a gorgeous ass."

"Sofie, you're married!"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate what a fine specimen he is."

"As long as all you do is look," Kate tells her.

"Territorial, are we?"

Kate hesitates. She isn't territorial is she? She doesn't care if someone else wants to… Oh, who was she kidding? Castle is hers and it's about damn time she admits it. To herself at least. She'll work on telling other people (like Castle himself) later.

Sofie takes her silence as acceptance, and giggles again. "What did I tell you? The two of you act so married."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for your marriage!"

"And look at that, she doesn't even deny it."

Kate can't even mange an aggravated look, still glad Sofie isn't there to notice. A wide smile spreads across her face as her mind conjures up pictures of her and Rick, together at the Hamptons on the beach, and a beautiful sunset wedding. Coming home to the loft every day. Shoving Rick out of bed because it's his turn to tend to their crying baby. Okay. She needs to slow down. Right now. _Get a grip on yourself, Kate. He's not even yours. Yet._ That one word is enough to keep the smile on her face. Because she's known for a while, that he was her "it." Her "one and done." She just has some things to work on before they can make it there. But one day, she'll have all of that.

"Stop daydreaming and talk to me," Sofie's voice pulls her back.

"I was not."

"Lair. I could practically hear you planning your wedding through the phone."

A beep stops Kate from saying anything in reply. She moves her cell in her line of vision and sees its dispatch calling. "Hey, we're going to have to cut this short, I'm pretty sure a body just dropped."

"Okay, we're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"If the case goes smoothly then yes. Otherwise, I might drop off the face of the Earth for a few days."

"As long as it's with Castle," Sofie says in a sing song voice.

"Hanging up on you now."

"Go solve a murder!" She hears Sofie yell as she switches the call over. It is time to get to work.

"Lanie, what do ya got?" Kate asks as her and Rick walk up to the body, located in a vacant alley. She'd called him after talking to dispatch, feeling a little bad for disrupting a father/daughter activity (she could hear the laser tag noises in the background). He agreed to come with her though, even though she offered to do this one solo, and they'd had their usual banter as they drove. Between talking with her sister, and joking with Castle, Kate is in a good mood.

"Male, probably about sixty, gunshot wound to the head. That'll be your COD," Lanie answers, but Kate can't hear her anymore. She can't take her eyes off the body.

_No_, she tells herself. _It can't be him. It can't._ Except it is. Her breath comes in short spurts and her mind is bombarded with memory after memory. Being chased, knocked down, picked up, thrown down, kicked, shot at. And the last one, the same one that haunted her not a week earlier, of a man, _this man_, preparing to deliver his final blow with a glass shard…

_I think I'm going to be sick._

Kate sucks in as deep a breath as she can manage, and forces herself to focus back on the crime scene. If she can just stay focused on the case, maybe she can forget that their body had tried to murder her.

"Kate?"

It's the first thing she hears as she drags herself back and it's Castle's voice, filled with concern. She musters up a grin, hoping that will be enough to convince him. It's not, she knew it wouldn't be, but it's enough for him to back off and wait for her to come to him.

She shakes herself and grins wider at Lanie, who looks just as worried as Castle. "I'm fine guys, really. Something I ate isn't agreeing with me but other than that, I'm fine."

"You didn't just look sick, Kate," Lanie says. "You looked terrified."

_That's because I am._ "Well, I didn't mean to. Seriously, guys, I didn't mean to scare you. Everything's fine."

They both send her skeptical looks, but Kate ignores them. The boys come up and begin to relay witness statements, and she pretends to listen to them, her mind still unable to really focus. Esposito tells her he's one of President Volikov's men. Head of the president's security detail, he says. Kate only nods. She's aware of this. Then he adds the kicker. President Volikov is here.

"At the scene?" She asks.

Esposito nods. "Yeah, he was in DC, for a meeting with our president and then stopped in New York before heading back. Apparently he'd given Boris Viktorovich here a few hours off, and when he didn't arrive back when he was supposed to, our Mr. President went looking for him."

Kate knows better than to do this. All it's going to do is draw unwanted attention towards her. But she can't help it, and before Esposito is even done speaking, her eyes are searching for him, the man who betrayed his best friend, the king, her _father_, so he could take his place as ruler. For the man who ordered their execution, and would have succeeded if Sofie and she hadn't gotten so lucky. She discovers him and almost physically starts, for his cold, hard, expressionless eyes have already found her, and beneath the emotional mask, Kate swears she sees a glimmer of recognition. _Fuck._

Kate throws up in the precinct bathroom. It really is amazing she managed to keep it down the whole time they were at the scene, especially after her stare down with Volikov. As she sinks down to the floor next to the toilet, Kate can't help but hope the Russian's will fight hard to solve this one themselves, as it is one of their men. Then maybe they'll leave, and fly back to Russia, and Kate can get on with her life again. She's never wanted to let go of a case her whole career, but this is one she wishes she never landed.

Before she can stop it, a fear of dying extremely soon takes hold, and Kate is reminded of all the things she hasn't had a chance to do. She hasn't gotten married, or had kids, or traveled any of the places she planned to get around to. And what's worse, if she dies now, Castle will never know how much she…

No. Kate shakes her head. She can't think like this. He hasn't won. She's not dead yet. And she'll be damned if she'll go down without a fight.

She walks back over to her desk with renewed confidence. Castle set up the murder board while she was in the bathroom. She smiles her thanks and turns to the boys, hoping they have some workable theories. They don't get too far in, however, before they're interrupted by Captain Gates' door opening. President Volikov exits along with some other men. He goes to leave, but their eyes meet. He changes course and heads for her desk. Kate straightens.

"Detective Kate Beckett, I presume?" His hand is out for a handshake. Deciding it's best to at least appear to not be against him, she takes it. "I hear you're the lead on Boris' case?"

Despite everything, Kate has to stifle a laugh. Boris? Before the revolution, their dead guy had been on her father's detail. She'd known him for years before he tried to kill her. But his name was news for her, and she couldn't help finding it a little funny. He looked nothing like a "Boris."

This also unfortunately meant she was not handing off the case to his men. Damn.

"Yes, I'll be working his case."

"I wish you luck on finding the person responsible. Any questions you have don't be afraid to ask, diplomatic immunity aside." He handed her his business card. It was in Russian, but he made no move to translate, either assuming she knew the language or he didn't think to do it.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch."

"I'll look forward to it, Kate." It is in the way he says her name. The way he stresses it ever so slightly. It's in his eyes too, the way they meet hers, the way they seem to be staring into her soul. She knows. He's recognized her. And even though he's at the elevator now, and no longer a physical threat, Kate can't seem to shake the fear that she could be gone at any second. He knows she's a live now, and as sure as she knows Castle's coffee order, she knows he won't stop until she's dead.


	5. Chapter 5

****Thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. I love hearing it. :)

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Kate does when she leaves the precinct that evening is pull out her cell phone. She doesn't dial until she's safely in her car, and the time spent listening to it ring seems to take a life time.

"Let me guess, you're canceling lunch for tomorrow," Sofie says as she answers. Kate ignores her.

"I need you to get out of New York."

"What?"

"Take Mark; grab whatever you need, and then get out of the state. Tonight."

"Katya, what—"

"Don't call me that," Kate snaps, looking around out of habit more than thinking anyone was listening in.

"Fine, _Kate_, what the hell is going on?" Anger is present in Sofie's voice, but Kate can hear fear as well. Good. Kate needs her scared. Then, she'll do what Kate says.

"Ilya is here, in New York."

"Volikov? Kate, he's been here before, that doesn't mean we have to run and hide. He doesn't even know we survived."

"He doesn't know about you, yet. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"But he knows you…"

"Yes."

Silence. Then, "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"How did he, uh, run into you?" Sofie asks.

"One of the men on his protective detail was murdered, and I'm the lead detective. The way he was looking at me, there was no way he could not know."

"Oh God, are you okay? Are you going to be able to work the case?"

"I'll have to," Kate tells her. "I can't exactly tell my captain I can't work the case because the dead guy tried to kill me, and his boss still wants me dead."

"Wait, your dead guy, he was one of the men who—"

"Yes, he was there," Kate pauses. "Sofie, please, I need you to get out of town, and not to come back without explicit instructions from me. I don't care what happens, unless _I_ personally call you and tell you to come back, stay gone. Are we clear?"

Kate can practically feel Sofie's hesitation. "I guess…"

"No, I need a definitive answer. Yes or No."

"Yes, I understand. But Kate, what if…what if you…I'm going to come back then."

"No. Sofie, if anything happens to me," she can hear her sister sniffling and has to take a deep breath to continue. "If he gets me, then you leave the country. It doesn't matter where you go, just get as far away from the United States and Russia as possible. Now that he knows I survived, he'll want to double check about you and Dmitri. You have to leave."

"So that's it, then." Sofie's anger is back. "I'm just supposed to run for the rest of my life?"

"No," Kate assures her. "You and Mark are going to go live a quiet life somewhere, because Ilya's men won't want him thinking the disobeyed orders by letting you live, and he'll want to believe them, so he won't look too hard. And then he'll travel back to Russia and you and your husband will lead normal lives. Ilya knows I'm alive, Sonya. I have to stay and face this, or he'll always haunt me."

"But Katya, we just found each other," Kate can here Sofie's soft cries through the phone and it almost breaks her heart.

"I know, lapochka," the Russian endearment slips out of her mouth before she can stop it. "But I'm not dragging you down with me. At least one of us is going to grow old, and if it can't be both of us, I'd rather it be you."

"Please, try to be safe. I don't want the phone call from Jenny saying you died. Oh, God. Jenny. What am I going to tell her?"

"Does she know?"

"No, I never told her. I tried, but I didn't want her looking at me differently. I mean she's my sister, you know?" Sofie gaps. "Oh, Katya, I didn't mean that to sound—"

"Sonya," Kate interrupts her, unsure of when it became okay to use their old names. "It's fine, I understand. I know you'll always be my sister, but I know you grew up with another family too. I would never dream of trying to come between the two of you. Though, I might have to get Jenny to share some embarrassing stories sometime…you know, so I can feel caught up."

Sofie chuckles. "If you ask Jenny, I'll ask Castle. I'm sure he's got some good ones on you. And if not, well then there's a whole precinct I could ask. And, I can always call Jim. How is he by the way?"

"He's better. You know, Johanna died almost thirteen years ago, and, uh," Another tear slides down Kate's cheek. "It hit us both hard. But he's better, we're better. He's my next phone call, actually."

"Katya, I'm so sorry. To go through what we went through, and then to lose your mother all over again…"

"Yeah, it's been rough. We're close to catching her killer, though. Or, closer than we were. But that's a story I can tell you when you get back. Speaking of, does Mark know about your past?"

"Yes, I told him before we got married. He's thrilled we found each other by the way, though he won't be happy about leaving unexpectedly. But if it's to keep me safe, he'll do it."

Kate smiles. "You've got a good man, Sonya."

"So do you," Sofie says back. Kate frowns.

"But I don't have a—"

"Yes, you do Katya, and I'm glad he'll be there with you through this."

Castle's face floats through Kate's mind and she grins. "Me too."

"I love you," Sofie tells her.

"I love you too. And I'll be okay."

"You better, or I'll bring you back to life so I can kill you," Sofie threatens, lightheartedly. Kate just chuckles.

She waits until she's inside her apartment to call her father. She'd been sitting in her car outside for more than half of her conversation with Sofie, and needs the time to get her emotions back in order before she makes another call. As she throws her keys on the counter and sheds her jacket and coat, she considers making something to eat, but dismisses the idea. Her stomach is still unease from the events of the day, and just the thought of food is making her queasy. She does, however, change out of her work clothes, slipping into comfortable lounge clothes before settling on the couch. Once she's sure she's up for it, she dials her phone again.

"Hello?"

"Dad, hi," Kate says, glad to hear his voice.

"Katie. It's good to hear from you." She can hear her dad's smile over the phone. She smiles too. "How's everything at work?"

"That's actually part of the reason I'm calling…"

"Katie," concern is etched in his tone. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kate's voice is too high to be as reassuring as she wants it to be. "Dad, I just, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Get out of New York."

"You think I need to go one vacation?" he asks, laughing slightly.

"No. Yes. I just need you to get out of the state until I give the all clear, okay?" Her voice is shaking now, but she ignores it.

"Katie, what's going on?"

"Ilya Volikov is in New York. He's recognized me, and it won't be long until he puts two and two together and realize you're the one who rescued me that night," Kate explains.

"How's he even going to figure that out, it's not like you wear a sign on your forehead."

"I'm Detective Beckett, Dad. When he mulls it over in his head tonight, he's going to remember where he knows that last name from, and he'll come after you. I can't let that happen. And if you think he won't, remember, according to Russia, you committed treason by helping me escape. Not to mention you were one of the few men on our security detail he couldn't turn. He's not going to spare you and I can't be responsible for that."

"I can take care of myself, Katie," he tells her gently. "It was my job to protect the Czar at one point after all."

"But that was a long time ago, you're out of practice. Please, just go until this is over. Then you can come back."

"And see you?" He asks. She hesitates. "Katie…"

"He might get me, Dad. It's was pure luck that I managed to fight off his men when I was twelve, but now, even with my training, it might not be enough. You should at least be prepared for the possibility."

"I'm staying right here, Kate."

"Jim, please," she begs. She hasn't used his first name in a long time, and it sounds odd coming out of her mouth. "I've already convinced Sonya to leave, but I need you—"

"Wait, Sonya? As in Sofiya, your sister?"

Kate's forgotten that the two of them just reconnected a day ago, it feels like so much time has passed. This is the first time she's spoken to her father since the party, and so of course he doesn't know.

"Yes, I'm talking about Sofiya. She managed to survive, too. Detective Ryan, you've met him; his wife-to-be's family adopted her shortly after the revolution. We met again last night." A grin peeks through as she's filled with memories from the night before. She still can't believe it was real.

"That's fantastic. Kate, I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, we'll have to all get together when you both get back."

"Kate, I told you, I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. Please, I can't lose you too."

He's silent, and she waits, desperately hoping he'll agree.

"Fine, I'll leave in the morning," he acquiesces. Kate's grin is back.

"Thank you, Dad."

They chat for a few more minutes, before Jim leaves to start packing. Placing the phone on her coffee table, Kate lets go a sigh of relief. At least they were both going to be safe, no matter what happens to her. She's just relaxed into her cushions when there's a knock at the door. Kate starts. Fear floods her body, and she can't help but wonder if it's him or some of his men, coming to finish her off. Would they knock though? She doesn't know. She grabs her gun off the kitchen counter on her way anyway, just as a precaution. A few steps and a deep breath later, Kate pulls the door open, keeping her gun low, but tight in her hand. She almost laughs out loud.

"Jumpy are we?" Castle asks, not moving from his spot in the hallway.

Kate moves out of the way so he can enter her home, discretely placing her firearm near the door. "What are you doing, here?"

"I hadn't eaten dinner, so I knew you definitely hadn't eaten dinner, so," Castle lifts up the large, brown back he carried in. "I brought Chinese. Plus, you seemed to be having a day, and I figured you could use some cheering up."

He bought her food and came all the way to spend the evening at her house even though he'd been with her all day; just because he noticed she'd been upset. And he didn't even want details (well, she was sure he did, but she knew that wasn't his man motive), he did it solely to make her feel better. It still amazed her how much he'd evolved from the cocky, playboy she'd first met. She could never imagine that man bringing her Chinese to brighten her mood. But her Castle, the man that _loves_ her, seems to enjoy doing those things lately. And Kate wasn't going to object to spending time with her favorite author, especially outside of the precinct. Those were always her favorite times.

Not that she doesn't love having him at the precinct. Building theory with her, helping her run down leads, and he'd stopped staring so much whenever she had paperwork. But these moments, when they were alone here, or with his family at the loft, the felt more special, and Kate is happy that they seemed to be happening more frequently.

And even though the thought of eating earlier made her want the throw up, Chinese with Castle doesn't sound bad at all.

"So, what do you want to do?"

Kate looks at him. "You mean besides eat all of the food you just brought?"

"Yes. Operation Cheer Up Kate can't just consist of eating," Rick says, sitting down next to her on her sofa.

"Really Castle? You named it?"

"Of course. Now pick something. We could have a movie marathon, play cards, truth or dare…oh! How about spin the bottle?"

"I thought you couldn't play spin the bottle with two people?"

Castle shrugs. "It just means I'd get to repeatedly kiss the prettiest girl at the party," he tells her, and Kate blushes.

"I'm the only girl at the party, Rick." If eating out of take-out cartons on her couch really counted as a "party."

"And I'm the only guy, look at those coincidences." Kate laughs at that. "It's like we were made for each other," he continues, before his eyes widen slightly.

It takes Kate a minute to realize what he's said, his look of panic confusing her. When it hits, she freezes too, before relaxing again. He didn't necessarily mean it that way, and so what if he did? It's not like she wasn't aware of this already. She takes a swig of her drink.

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare…don't you think those are a little juvenile? Oh, wait, you're ten, I forgot."

Castle narrows his eyes at her, not before an emotion Kate assumes is relief flashes through them. A smirk appears. "Oh, I can think of some very adult games to play, Beckett."

His tone sends shivers up her spine. He seems to notice the effect and smiles brightly. She pretends to glare at him. "Let's just have a movie marathon."

"Excellent choice, Detective."

They decide on the movies to watch and soon they relax against the couch. Ignoring all the reasons why she shouldn't, after they finish their food, Kate tucks her feet under and curls into Rick's side. He's startled at first, but then his arm comes around her as she settles against him. She falls asleep half way through the second movie, more than content to stay in his arms forever. Hopefully, one day soon, she'll be able to.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. My only excuse is discovering the show Alias and being hooked on nothing but it for over two weeks. And then being bombarded with the idea for my other story Mother's Day. But I'm back now and hope you enjoy this nice, long chapter! :) Oh, and thanks for all of the feedback I've gotten. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Lanie has the autopsy results ready for the pair when they arrive the next morning, so after making a quick stop the check on the boys, Rick and Kate head for the morgue. Castle can't shut up the whole way there, rambling on about something Kate long gave up trying to pay attention to. Instead she uses the few minutes she's got to mentally prepare herself for that she's about to see.

Every bit of her wants to turn back around, go back to the bullpen. She can send the boys to find out what Lanie had, it isn't a requirement that she be present. There is no need for her to lay eyes on their dead body again. Except, she needs to see it, she needs to face this to move on. She tries to squash the little bout of fear that bubbles up inside her as she pictures his body. _He's dead,_ she thinks, _he's not a threat to me anymore._ But dead or alive, it's hard to look in the face of the man who tried to kill you and not have some doubt about whether you're really safe from them or not. Even though he is dead, Kate's pretty sure he'll haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

They enter the autopsy room, and Kate can see Viktorovich lying across one of the cool tables. He's pale, which isn't surprising. Russians aren't exactly known for their tan skin, but death has made him paler than normal. His eyes are closed and stiches from the Y incision spread over his chest and down his stomach. Finally, Kate lets herself breathe. He's really dead. He's really not coming back.

Lanie's explaining about the head wound, telling about the caliber and the stippling she found around the entry wound. Kate's listening enough, nodding her head at the appropriate moments, adding additional thoughts. But she can't stop staring at the body in front of her. Her eyes scan his length, more surprised than she should be at the amount of scars she sees there.

"This is not the first time this guy's been in a fight. Some of these wounds go back at least 20 years," Lanie tells them.

"Never a dull moment when you protect the leader of a country," Castle adds.

Unable to stop herself, Kate's hand reaches up to trace a jagged shaped scar on his chest. Lanie notices the movement.

"That one's interesting. If this had been a little deeper, and an inch to the left, this man wouldn't be on my table right now, he would've died instantly."

More words are spoken, but Kate's not listening anymore. The memory assaults her, and she's under its spell before she realizes what's happening.

_The man above her is about to make his final move, her death is imminent, something she was too willing to accept earlier. Now, her resolve is stronger. Now, she wants to fight back. This monster is not going to take pleasure in her killing. She will not be his bragging rights. She will not let them win._

_She's in excruciating pain. It's almost blinding, but she forces herself to push through it. It's the only way she's getting out of this. He's given up on seeing her as a threat, and has left himself vulnerable. Struggling to get enough force behind it, Kate lifts her right leg, and kicks the man right in the groin. He doubles over, the glass coming quicker towards her skin, but she's prepared and dodges it. Positioning her right foot on the man's thigh, she swings her left leg up to kick him in the face; the force of it slams him back against the ground. The glass shard flies as he falls, and Kate crawls to it. Making herself stand, she limps towards him as quickly as possible. His head must have bounced off the floor, for his eyes look disoriented. Using this to her advantage, she strikes, piercing his skin with the glass. _

_Kate leaves it in, and turns back in time to see Jim Beckett, one of her father's most trusted employees and the man who'd been helping her and her sister escape before they'd been separated, running towards her. His audible sigh of relief is cut off by his words. _

"_We have to get out of here, now."_

_Kate glances back down the hallway. "But what about Sonya? I didn't see what direction she went but she must—"_

"_If she's lucky they've killed her already and won't make her suffer." Jim grabs her hand and tugs her along. "Now, Katya, we must move."_

"Kate?"

Castle's voice makes her jump and brings her back to the real world.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," she answers automatically.

"Are you sure? You looked pretty out of it."

"Yes, Castle, I'm sure." Kate turns back to Lanie. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Unless you want me to check you out?"

"Really guys, everything's fine," she assures them and without making sure Castle's following, she makes for the elevator.

The rest of the day passes without much incident. Castle spends the first ten minutes after they've exited the morgue trying to find out what is up with her, but eventually lets it go when he realizes she isn't going to tell him. Not much progress is made on their case either, the shooter appears to have vanished, and all the leads they manage to acquire end up being dead ends. Kate's not sure how she feels about their lack of evidence. There's a part of her, even if she'd never admit it out loud that is glad, that secretly hopes the killer manages to get away with it, because there's no one who would want this man dead more than Kate. She'd never actively seek him out, of course, murder is murder, and before she'd been dead to all of them. But she can't help not faulting the person who'd had the guts to pull that trigger. Kate's not ashamed to admit that Boris Viktorovich deserved what he got, and there's a small part of her that wishes she'd been the one to take the shot.

It eats her up that evening and into the night. These feelings aren't strangers to Kate, thinking of the man who ordered Johanna Beckett's murder drive her to a similar line of thinking. The need for revenge has been under the surface ever since that night her mother didn't meet them for dinner. But she understands her job, and what side she's on. And besides, killing him would be too easy a way out. She wants him to suffer.

But Volikov and his men, they're different. To some extent, she doesn't care how it happens, as long as the men who attacked her family that night disappear. Kate knows it should probably be the other way around, but Volikov terrifies her, much more than she'd ever admit out loud. The man that murdered Johanna, he just wants her dead, she's a nuisance the poked her nose where she shouldn't have. Volikov on the other hand, that man despises her. For some unbeknownst reason, he can't stand what she and her family stood for. If he gets the chance to execute her, he'll savor it. It'll make him feel all warm inside to know that he finally managed to kill them all. And he'll want her to suffer, as well. She won't give him the satisfaction. Kate Beckett doesn't go down without a fight.

She is one of the first to arrive at the precinct the next morning, after waking from another horrible nightmare, in which Volikov murdered everyone she knew in front of her, before finally going after her. Even now, hours later, she still couldn't shake the look she'd seen in Castle's eyes as the life drained from him.

Kate almost called him to make sure it was just a dream, the fact that it was three-thirty in the morning being the only thing that stopped her. Her sigh of relief was audible as the boys walked in one by one a little earlier, glad to see both breathing, and making jokes with one another. Still, every time she hears the elevator arrive, she can't help but look in its direction, hoping the man she wants to see steps off.

The smell of coffee brings her back and her eyes flutter open. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep, but she must have, because the case file she'd been reviewing is no longer in front of her, a steaming cup of coffee taking its place. Kate doesn't even try to hide the smile that appears on her face when she looks up and see her favorite author, alive and grinning, in front of her desk.

"You've been known to crash on the break room couch a few times, but asleep at the desk is a new one," he tells her, moving to sit in his chair. "Rough night?"

"No," she lies after downing a fourth of the cup. "Just wanted to get an early start. See it we missed anything."

"Of course you did," Castle says disbelievingly. "So did we?"

Kate looks at him. "Did we what?"

"Miss anything? Or did you fall asleep before you could decide?"

Oh, right that. "I was only asleep for five minutes, at the most."

"You have no idea when you dozed off do you?" He chuckles.

She sent him a playful scowl. "Shut up."

The day is another slow one. The might have a suspect, an ex-girlfriend that apparently held a grudge. But even after going through every channel, they can't seem to locate her. It's like she's disappeared.

Her lack of sleep has made trudging through the day almost unbearable, and Kate can't wait to go home and crawl into bed. They also had a run in with President Volikov; he wanted to check their progress, which put her on edge the whole day. The man is an expert at faking sincerity; he oozes charm out of every pour, and it makes Kate want to be sick. No one but her can see the cold behind his eyes, the set jaw that contradicts all the nice words he's saying.

"All of you seem like very intelligent people," he told them, his smile warming everyone in the room except her. "I'm so lucky to have you on my friend's case."

Everyone else in the room took it at face value, but as Volikov's eyes met hers, she understood what he was trying to say. _That was a smart move, but luck is on my side now._ It took everything in her to smile back and pretend to be unfazed.

Kate threw up again after he left.

It's when she's gathering her things to go home that Castle reminds her of the date. It's Tuesday, and she promised Alexis she'd help her with her history project. The last thing she can handle today is talking about her old family, reliving every happy and tragic moment.

Castle can see she's hesitant, that she really just wants to go home, and gives her an out, saying they can do it later. But the last thing Kate wants to do is let Alexis down, and she'd have to deal with this anyway. So with cheerfulness she doesn't feel, Kate tells him that it's fine, that she's looking forward to it, and they leave the precinct together.

They pick up food for the three of them on the way; Martha was having dinner with some friends. It's nothing special, just their normal Thai takeout, but Alexis is thrilled to see it. She greets them with a smile before grabbing the food and setting it out. Kate's glad at least someone will eat it, because her stomach is too churned up to even consider the possibility.

Alexis is anxious to get started, and admits more than once that this is her favorite event in history. "They're just so fascinating! And what they went through, it's such a shame." It intrigues her, as Kate knows it does most people. It's still interesting to Kate to see someone's reaction who's on the outside, who has no connections to the family or the event. She supposes she'll always find it odd.

It's about an hour in, Alexis having gotten her hands on some great older texts, written in Russian. Kate thinks it's almost fun to read how other people perceived her close family. Almost. She and Alexis having been making casual conversation, when Alexis says something that throws her for a loop, "You know, I heard a rumor somewhere that one of the daughters is still alive."

Kate almost drops the book she's holding. Alexis says this so nonchalantly, as if it doesn't faze her, because it doesn't. But that sentence about tears Kate's world apart.

"Which daughter?" Kate tries to sound normal, like the answer doesn't matter.

Alexis shrugs. "I can't remember exactly. Isn't that neat though? One of them may have made it."

"Do you remember where you heard it?" There's more urgency in her voice now.

"I think it was in a book." She thought for a moment. "Yeah, it was some diary thing. This guy wrote about one of the security men actually help one of the girls escape. Said he saw them jump out a window or something like that," Alexis fumbled around in their pile of books before she yanked one out. "Aha, this was it."

Kate took it from her, relief already flooding through her veins. What Alexis just described was almost exactly how she and Jim had escaped the palace that night, which meant the rumor, was most likely about her. Thank God.

Skimming over the pages in the diary, the owner being a Yuri Maksimovich a name Kate recognizes, she is glad to see her initial assumption had been right. The girl he is describing is most definitely her and not her sister. Her name, Katya, even appears a few times. Relief loosens her tight muscles and she grins slightly.

The thought that, after everything she's doing to make sure her sister stays out of Volikov's grasp, one little rumor could send him on a rampage, especially after discovering she survived as well sent a shiver of terror through her. But all is well. If he wasn't already aware of it, this rumor wouldn't mean anything to him. He has seen the confirmation of it in the flesh. She's so happy she could spit.

"It's the oldest one," Kate tells Alexis. "Katerina," her Russian accent slips back as she pronounces her old name. "Where did you even get this? And how did you know what it says? It's in Russian."

"It belongs to the father of a guy in my class. He knew I was studying her and thought it would help. He even translated some of it for me." A blush crept up Alexis's face hinting that there might be more under the surface there. "Apparently his dad worked in the palace somewhere and was there the night the revolt happened. Those are the only pages he translated."

"Yeah," Kate says absentmindedly, her fingers thumbing through the book again. "He worked in the kitchens." She flipped through a few more pages before looking at Alexis. "His father lives here? In New York?"

The young girl shook her head. "He moved away after he and his wife got a divorce. He still visits his son, Zach, though. He's the kid in my class. I don't know if he's here now."

Yuri had been only a few years older than Kate when she lived at the palace. His father worked there as well, and before Yuri was old enough to work, he would hang out at the palace, and tease her and Sonya. He had been one of her best friends, and she's missed him over the years. She is glad to see he'd gotten away safely too.

On an impulse, Kate grabs one of the scrap paper they had lying around them and scribbles something on it. She folds it a couple of times before handing it to Alexis. "The next time you see Zach; tell him to give this to his dad, okay?"

She frowns. "What is it?"

"Just a little Russian inside joke," Kate lies smoothly.

In Russia, not long before the revolution, Yuri and Kate had seen a couple being over affectionate not far from the palace gates. Mocking them, they gave each other ridiculous pet names, Kate's for Yuri was "my orange" while his for her had been "my little squirrel." The phrase on the paper "I miss my orange" was what she used to write and hide for him when he was working, and he would come looking for her, not before returning it with his own "I miss my little squirrel." Kate smiled as she pictured the look on her old friends face when he got her message.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! I once again apologize for the extremely long wait. This chapter just did not want to get written, haha. I was going to make it longer, but I thought in honor of the finale tonight, I'd give you guys an update. Maybe something to keep you distracted while you wait anxiously. :) Thanks for all the lovely feedback I've gotten, and I hope you enjoy this installment. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Kate's spinning, colors blurring together as she moves faster and faster. She closes her eyes and the feelings intensify, her stomach is in her throat, but it's not an unpleasant feeling. In fact Kate wishes it would never end. Even though her feet are in danger of tripping over themselves, Kate refuses to stop moving. Then her sweaty hands slip out of her sister's grasp, and they're both thrown to the ground, laughing as they go._

"_Girls, be careful now," their mother yells to them from the terrace of the summer Palace, where she's sitting with her husband. It's one of the few moments when neither had other obligations, letting the whole family share an afternoon together. Kate never wants this day to end. _

"_Jim," her mother gestures to the body guard standing a few feet away. "Go see that they're alright."_

"_Mama we're fine!" Kate calls as Jim makes his way towards them._

_The Czar gives his wife a look. "We have a governess and maids to tend to the children, dear. Must you call Jim away from his duties?"_

"_The girls prefer Jim over any of those, you know that. He's so good with them, darling, and they trust him. Besides, it's just for a moment."_

_Sonya tries to stand, but the dizziness is too strong and she's pulled back down, sending them both into fits of laughter again. "Don't try to move too soon," Kate tells her sister. "Or you'll just keep falling."_

"_But I want to do it again," Sonya pouts. She reaches up her arms as Jim passes her, letting him pull her up. Groaning loudly, he pretends as if the ten year old weighs more than she does. Sonya giggles. "I'm not that heavy am I, Mister Jim?"_

"_No of course not, little one," he laughs. "Mister Jim is just getting old." He moves to help Kate and she smiles up at him. _

"_You're not that old," she counters. _

"_Why thank you, Your Highness." He gives her a small bow and they begin to move back toward her parents._

_Kate feels a blade of grass prick her neck, and yanks it out before running her hands through the rest of her hair, searching for more. Not paying attention to where she's stepping, Kate stumbles, Jim catching her just in time._

"_Here, let me help you," he offers, picking the grass out of her dark curls. _

"_Thank you." She's quiet for a moment. "When are we going to see Missus Johanna again?" Kate can't hold the excitement back from her voice. "She makes the best cookies. They're even better than our chef's!"_

_Johanna had come to visit her husband a work a few weeks ago, and the girls had warmed to her immediately. They'd been allowed to break from their lessons, and took the young woman on a tour of the palace, showing all their favorite parts. She seemed as taken with them as they were with her, and Jim had to all but pry them apart, with Jo promising to visit again soon. It had been one of the best days Kate could remember._

"_Soon, little one," Jim tells her, chuckling. "She's in the States, visiting her parents."_

"_Aren't your parents there too?" questions Kate. At his nod she adds, "Then, why aren't you with her?"_

"_Because I have to stay here and protect all of you."_

"_From all the bad people?" she wants to know._

"_From all the bad people," he confirms._

_Kate looks over where Sonya is now spinning around with Dmitri, urging him to let them go faster. She grins at the sight. "But why would anyone want to hurt us? We're just children."_

"_Some people are afraid of who you'll become," Jim explains. "They're afraid of the influences you have around you, and how that will shape what you'll do when you get older."_

"_That's just silly," Kate frowns. "I'll prove them wrong. I'll be whoever I want to be, no matter what anyone says." She thought for a moment. "What if I don't want to rule?" she asks quietly._

"_Years ago, you wouldn't have had to, Dmitri would've automatically been first due to his gender."_

_Kate huffs. "Well, I'd be glad to pass it off to him; I don't want to do it."_

"_Why not?"_

_She sighs, and takes a minute before she responds. "Because I won't do it right." She pauses again. When she speaks, there's some anger in her voice. "And I don't like it. It's not fair that I don't have a choice."_

"_No, I guess it isn't," he agrees._

"_Katya!"_

_Kate turns to see Yuri, who must have been on break, at the edge of the yard. She smiles and waves and looks back at Jim._

"_Go have fun," he tells her. She grins and takes off, running to catch up with her friend. This really was turning into the best afternoon._

It takes all Kate has to keep from flinging her alarm clock at the closest wall. The memory had been such a great reprieve from all the nightmares recently, and she wishes she could go back. Back when her family was happy, together, and _alive_. It's something she desperately wants to have again.

She drags herself out of bed, the emotional roller-coaster of the last few days taking its toll on her. Going through the motions of her morning routine, Kate's mind lingers on the dream, every now and then flashing a new memory across her mind's eye.

_"He has to be here somewhere, right?" Kate asks frantically as she and her sister dash through the upper level bedrooms. By now she's given up trying to hold her skirts up and she stumbles from room to room._

_"Yeah, where else would he be?" Sonya groans a few rooms over. "Leave it to our annoying little brother to be the king of hide and seek."_

_"It's been hours, surely he's realized we've given up on playing the actual game." She gives the room one last, quick look. "He's not in this one!" Kate calls and heads for the room across the hall._

_"Not in this one either," says Sonya, leaving her room as well. They continue to search each of the rooms, both coming up empty handed. After running out of all the other options, the sisters agree it's time to tell the governess. Both dread the repercussions of that choice._

_"She's going to tell Mother and then we'll be in so much trouble," Sonya whines as they wait for the older woman to return. She hadn't been to pleased by the news that they'd lost their brother, her stern look enough to make the youngest one recoil. Their governess had said she was going to get some maids to help them search, but both girls were sure she was telling on them as well. _

_Before Kate can respond, both girls are tackled from behind, the three of them hitting the ground with loud thud._

_"Hello, ladies," Dmitri says, his voice lowered in an attempt to sound older. "Fancy meeting you here."_

_Over the shock of being knocked down, Kate and her sister burst out laughing._

_"Dmitri, get off!" Kate shoves her younger brother so his is fully covering Sonya. She tries her best to level the boy with the looks their mother sometimes sends them. "That wasn't funny, we were looking everywhere for you!"_

_"Yeah," Sonya agrees through her giggles._

_"If it's not funny, why are you still laughing?"_

_"I'm not." But even as she says it, a few chuckles make it through. _

Kate can't shake memories like these as she heads to work. Determined to keep herself upbeat, she only lets her mind relive happy moments, shoving aside ones from their last night. She chuckles as she thinks about the time she and her siblings convinced their younger cousins that the new governess was an old beggar and should be prevented from entering the palace. After being locked out, in a thunderstorm for over an hour the woman had finally managed to find some one who'd let her in. They'd been severely punished for that but it was o-so worth it.

One that Kate hadn't thought about in years came to mind. Sonya had found a story book in one of the guest rooms, and became obsessed with the main character, who had a talent of foreseeing the future. In an attempt to prove she had similar abilities, Sonya forced Kate into participating in a "reading." After a few moments of staring at nothing, Sonya told her she would reign as queen for seventy years, have fourteen children and fall in love with...

_"A writer?"_

_Sonya nods cheerfully. "Yep, a devilishly handsome one too."_

_"What do you know about devilishly handsome?" Kate asks. "You're ten."_

_"I've seen enough lords come through here to get an idea," she says._

_"Speaking of, I'm to marry someone of stature, a prince or something. Not a writer. It'll be arranged."_

_Sonya sighs. "I never said you'd marry him. Just that you would fall madly in love with each other, before he leaves for war and dies, leaving you to marry a prince like Mother wants and for you to have fourteen children."_

_"Well that's tragic." Kate shivers. "And I am not having fourteen children."_

_"It's in the cards," Sonya tells her._

_"You're not even using cards."_

_"It's an expression."_

_"Uh huh, okay, I'll leave you to it then. I'm off to find a handsome writer to fall in love with before he goes off to his death." Sarcasm drips heavily in Kate's tone. She stands and moves out of the room, leaving her sister on the floor, her nose back in the book. _

She grins as she walks in to see coffee on her desk and the back of her partner's head as he sits next to it. Sonya may have been way off about her future, but she might have gotten one part right.

* * *

><p>They are finally getting somewhere on the case. It seems Viktorovich had a few American..."friends" he liked to visit on his stays in the United States. One of the other men he worked with finally fess up and give them a few names and it doesn't take long to track the women down.<p>

Like everything else about this case, the interrogations of the four women Viktorovich was associated with make Kate queasy. All for of them sung his praises, even after learning that they weren't the only woman in his life. She has to force her face to remain impartial as each woman describes what a wonderful man he was. One even burst into tears over his death.

They seem like unlikely suspects, but Kate checks them out anyway. Their alibis are solid, and have no clear motive. Kate wants to dismiss them, try and find a new lead but Castle won't let it go.

"How did he meet these women?" he asks a short time later, staring at their pictures on the murder board. "They have nothing in common. One is a banker, another works at a museum. The third one is a teacher, and the fourth is a stay at home mom. Yet, he was with all of them, without either of them knowing. How are you in the States for short amounts of time but manage to acquire four girlfriends. And that's just the ones in America. Who knows how many he could have back home."

"I don't know, Castle." Kate pops another fry into her mouth. "I can't even figure out how anyone would be attracted to him in the first place." She shudders. "Nothing about him comes off as appealing." She wants to shake each of the women hard. How could they not see what he was capable of? How could they not know? She knows it is irrational, they had know way of finding out the information. The man they saw was not the same one Kate had the unfortunate luck of seeing, something Kate envies about them. They are blissfully unaware, and she hopes they stay that way


	8. Chapter 8

****Well this is by far my longest chapter for this story. I considered breaking it up, but I wanted all of it to happen now, so here you go! :) Thank you so much for all the feedback I've gotten so far! It always makes my day! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Kate stares at the woman in front of her in disbelief. When Castle had come up with another one of his crazy theories, Kate hadn't believed him. Why should she? There was no evidence to support it, not a tiny bit. But he insisted they interview the women again. Kate had drug her heels but went along with it. Usually his theories end up getting her somewhere. And, of course, he'd been right.

"He paid us." Lily Everett, the last woman on their list, and the only one who broke, tells them. She raises a tissue up to dab her eyes. One look at her now, and Kate knew the tears she'd cried at the precinct were fake. Lily takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Large sums. Anything to keep us quiet."

"So, you knew there were others?" Castle asks.

Lily nods. "He would tell me. If it wasn't the way he liked it, or if something went wrong. He would yell, 'I don't know why I even bother with you, when I can have them.' Then he would hit me again." She sniffles. "It was humiliating. But then, when is rape not?"

A little boy wanders in then, no more than four. Whatever reason he had for entering the room, it disappears when he sees his mother's been crying. As the mother sooths him, Kate's eyes looked over the boy. His hair is dark, unlike Lily's light blond, where she is tan, he is paler. He turns a little a Kate's gets a good view of his face. It doesn't take her long to figure it out.

"Your little boy," Kate says a few minutes later, after Lily has finished consoling her child. She nods to the doorway he'd walked out of. "His son?"

"Yes."

When Kate had initially met Lily, she'd thought the woman was very…small. Not in size, she had to be almost six feet when standing, but in the way she portrayed herself. She'd been immediately dismissed as a suspect in Kate's mind, simply because she didn't think Lily could ever work up the guts to shoot a man like Viktorovich, or even stand up to him at all. But as Kate watches her now, how her posture straightens and her face hardens, she realizes she may have been wrong.

Then Kate catches the look in her eyes and she knows, can see it plainly. All the emotions are there, the hurt, the anger, the need for revenge. And Lily got it. It's written clearly on her face. _Satisfaction. _

"He threatened my son," she continues. A glance at Castle and Kate can tell he's lost, that he hasn't figured it out yet. _Good, _Kate thinks, _maybe I can convince him to leave before she goes any further_. She immediately squashes the idea. That's not who she is. Just because she empathizes with the shooter, doesn't prevent her from doing her job. She is going to have to arrest Lily, no matter how much it's going to hurt.

"I followed him. It wasn't hard. He took a short cut through an alley way, and I followed him in. I called his name, making him turn around. I wanted him to see me, wanted him to know. Our eyes met, and I shot him." Lily is crying again, but she's stopped wiping away the tears and they leave streaks down her cheeks. "I don't regret it. That man deserved what he got."

Kate couldn't agree more, which made slapping on the cuffs much more difficult.

* * *

><p>She doesn't feel like celebrating, but the boys convince her to go out with them anyway. Sitting at the bar in The Old Haunt, she doesn't talk much, content to watch her friends enjoy their evening. Ryan is wrapped up in Jenny, his eyes never leaving hers. Espo is flirting with anything that walks by, but it's clear by his over exuberance that it's solely for Lanie's benefit. She doesn't disappoint, her jealousy extremely obvious. Kate sighs. Why the two of them weren't back together yet is beyond her.<p>

Left to her own devices, Castle having headed to the back to check up on a few things, her mind drifts back to this afternoon. They'd just finished boxing up all of their notes on the case when Volikov made another one of his surprise appearances, apparently to congratulate them on solving the case. He insisted on shaking all of their hands, leaving Kate's, of course, for last.

Squeezing hers extra hard, he leaned forward and under the guise of placing a kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear. "You may have been clever, but I will always win. And I won't be stopping with just you." He pulled back and smiled broadly, saying something but Kate couldn't hear. She'd gone completely numb. Volikov only stayed a few more minutes before leaving, presumably for his private jet. But Kate knew better. He never left anything unfinished.

Castle had asked her what he'd said once they were gone. She came so close to telling him, blurting it all out in the precinct, right then and there. But she couldn't. As long as he was in the dark he wasn't a threat, and hopefully it would be enough to keep him alive if she didn't make it. She'd smiled up at him, and before she could stop herself, brought a hand up to stroke his face. "He said 'thank you'." Was her response.

Not that she'll admit it out loud, but she's afraid to go home. It was one of the reasons it didn't take much for her to agree to drinks. It's going to be tonight, it has to be, and Volikov would never risk attacking in a public place. As far as anyone here is concerned, there is no reason for the Russian government to be after her. He'll want to be on his way back home long before anyone realizes anything has happened to her. Picking a crowded place will only call unwanted attention.

It's another hour before they decide to head home, Kate finishing off the last of the one and only drink she'd ordered. Being drunk is the last thing she could need tonight. She says her goodbyes to the boys and Lanie and Jenny before offering Castle a ride. It doesn't hit until they're in front of his apartment, though, that, if things go badly, this could be the last time she ever sees him. On an impulse, she kisses the corner of his mouth, causing him to freeze. There are so many things she wants to say, so many things he needs to know, but she can't manage to get them out. She strokes his face again, and settles on, "Goodnight, Castle." He's a little dazed, and more than a little drunk, but his smile is wide and genuine and the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. It takes all she has not to cry.

Unlocking her door, some twenty minutes later, she pauses. They could have followed her home, or could already be waiting inside. It's impossible for her to know which one, and if it's the latter, whatever is going to happen is likely to occur shortly after entering. Bracing herself for the latter, but praying for the former, she drags in a deep breath and walks through her front door.

She knew they wouldn't use guns. They were loud and alerted neighbors. So it really isn't all the surprising when to hands wrap around her neck from behind as she moves away from the doorway. It's not the ideal position for strangling, and he's unable to get a good hold. An elbow to the ribs is enough to cause him to release. A fist to his nose causes him to stagger away.

His partner goes for it then, a knife in his right hand. Anticipating his destination, she lifts her purse up as a shield, letting it take the brunt of the blow. Before he can pull it out, Kate chucks the purse across the room. He gets her in the face then, but she blocks his next move, grabbing his wrist and bending it backwards. He cries out in pain, and Kate knees him in the groin, and he doubles over. Letting go of his wrist, she brings an elbow up and slams it into the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

The first man is back for round two, and gets Kate by the hair, pulling her backwards. Reaching for the gun she'd yet to take off, she grabs hold of the barrel, swinging it around so the bass comes into contact with the mans face. As he looses his grip on her hair, she falls to the floor, but is quick to get back on her feet. It only takes another hard blow to knock him out too.

She clears the rest of the house, pleased that they were the only two. Moving back into her living room, she thinks through her options. She could call the police right now. Have them take the bodies, open an investigation. But Volikov would've prepared for this. He wouldn't sent men in where they could be detected and leave them with anything that could lead back to him. She could do that, and have an investigation that goes nowhere, with a lot of people asking wrong questions and a mad man still after her. Or she could end this tonight.

The vibrating noise solves that problem for her. Only once meant a text. Searching their pockets it doesn't take long for her to find the right phone. She opens the message. _Have you done it yet?_ Is all it said. Kate smiles, and presses send. It takes two rings before there was an answer.

"What are you doing calling this phone?" Volikov barks in Russian. "You have a job to do, you should be focusing on it."

"No offense, Ilya," Kate responds in Russian as well. She struggles to make her voice sound as pleasant as possible. "But I think you need better guys. It was really too easy to knock them out."

There is silence. Then, "Katerina Mikhailovna. What an interesting surprise." He pauses. "I don't like surprises."

"Well that's too damn bad." Kate's voice is hard. "Because I'm having so much fun doing it." She chuckles humorlessly. Talking to him is churning her stomach, and she has to force herself not to hang up and through the phone as far away from her as possible. She wants to run, but holds her ground. If she doesn't do this more people will die, her friends, her family will die. And that is unacceptable. She wanders out of the living room.

"This most certainly is one," says Volikov. "I would've thought you'd called in your police friends by now. Or am I the second phone call?"

Kate switches ears with the phone, bending down to rummage through one of her drawers. "No, this is first. And only."

She can practically hear his eyebrow raise. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because we're going to settle this." Finding what she is looking for, she smiles. "Just between you and me."

He laughs. "I'm not one for getting my hands dirty, Katya, you know that."

"Don't you dare call me 'Katya'," Kate growls. "You lost that privilege when you murdered my family."

"Touchy, touchy. Still doesn't change the facts," he tells her.

"Coward," says Kate, deliberately taunting him. Volikov would go to the ends of the Earth to prove he was right, rose to any challenge. Kate plans on using it to her advantage. "I wonder if the Russian people know their leader is a coward?" she asks almost absentmindedly. After a minute she adds, "How will you ever truly know if you can beat me, if you refuse to do it yourself?"

He's silent again, thinking. "And where would this 'settlement' take place, then?" Volikov asks after a moment. Kate smiles.

"My home. Now."

* * *

><p>It doesn't take him long. She's moved the bodies out of the way, leaving them somewhere in her kitchen. As she hears footsteps approaching, she grabs the tape recorder she managed to find earlier and turns it on, hiding it in a place where it can still pick up their voices. He doesn't even knock on the door, just moves right in, shutting it behind himself.<p>

"I shouldn't really be surprised," he says, looking her up and down. "You were—are," he corrects, "the most resilient out of your family. Especially your siblings. Pity they had to suffer."

Kate grits her teeth. "Are you saying they deserved it, because they weren't able to fight you off?"

"There is no place in this world for the weak, Katya. Surely you have realized this by now?" He shakes his head and begins to walk around the room a bit. "People wonder why the world is falling apart, declining in stability. Governments are constantly collapsing on themselves, being recreated only to fail again. Why? Because they are _weak_. Those who govern them are _weak_. Just like your father was _weak_."

"My father was a good man!" Kate insists. "Anything said against him is in relation to policies that you had changed behind his back. You set him up and watched him fall."

Volikov grins. "I did. And oh it was glorious to watch. I shall never forget the sight of all of you scurrying around the palace in a pathetic attempt to escape."

"Unfortunately neither will I."

He looks at her for a moment. "Of course they weren't all pathetic. You managed to make out very nicely. Tell me, what was it like living with Jim and his wife? He always seemed so boring when he was working. Couldn't have been too much fun." Kate refuses to answer. "Speaking off, where is dear old Jim? No doubt he managed to take off when he heard I was in town. Such a pity, and here I thought he was brave."

Kate fixes a hard glare on him, still remaining silent. He could bait her all he wants, but she's not giving up the only parent she has left now.

"Oh well, none of that matters, I'll find him soon enough, don't you worry."

"If you're going to kill me, might as well get on with it," says Kate. "It'll be interesting to see how you do in hand to hand combat. You could always use a gun though, keeps your hands cleaner." She puts a slight emphasis on the last part, deliberately misunderstanding his expression from earlier.

His eyes narrow. "Too much noise," his hand waves dismissively. "Besides, I want to watch the lights go out in your eyes as I kill you."

He lunges for her.

He knocks into her hard, ramming her into the back of the couch. A cry of pain escapes her lips. Before she can catch her breath, he's delivered another blow to her face. She manages to get her knee up, and hits him in the stomach. His grip on her loosens, and she extends her leg slightly and gets in an awkward kick, pushing him away from her.

She dives for the kitchen, where she set down her phone. Thanking God for speed dial, she is able to hit two and send before Volikov wraps his arm around her neck. He's taller than her and has her lifted off the ground. Her feet kick back and forth as she fights for a breath, but he still maintains his balance. Reaching a hand up, she pokes him hard in the eye, and he releases her immediately. She hits the floor, and spins on him, unlocking his knees and sending him crashing down also.

Despite the hurt eye, he's quick and yanks her back to the ground as she tries to stand. Landing at an awkward angle, she yelps. Volikov chuckles. He gets in a few good punches to her face, before his hands go back around her neck. She tries to knee him again but he moves out of the way. Stretching her arms out on either side, she frantically searches for anything to hit him with. After a few seconds, her fingers come into contact with something ceramic and sharp, part of a vase that must've fallen when she first hit the couch. Kate wraps her fingers around it and then jams it into his back. He howls in pain.

She stabs him again before shoving him off. Moving to stand so she has the advantage, she waits until he tries to stand before her foot collides with his face, knocking him back down. Not waiting this time, she kicks him again, and again. She slips as the blood from his wounds begins to soak the ground, but gets another kick to his face in. He's gone limp, but she doesn't care. Kate lunges for him, wanting to pummel his face in, but something catches her.

Her feet kick air, her arms move over her head, trying to hit her attacker, but then she hears his voice. "Kate, it's me. I've got you, Kate. You're going to be okay." Castle's voice makes her want to cry in relief.

It's then that she notices the others hurrying into the room, crowding around the body. Espo is there, looking slightly hungover, but in charge. Cops are moving in and out of her apartment. She's safe. It's over. She begins to relax.

Then his head moves. Not much and Kate almost thinks she's imagined it. But then his eye opens, catch hers, and he grins, well as much as he can. It's not noticeable. No one else has seen it. But instantly Kate knows what he's trying to tell her. She can hear his voice in her head again. _I will always win._

She takes a quick scan of her surroundings and finds her bookshelf just close enough. Castle has loosened his grip on her, and she shakes free of his grasp, before delivering a hard blow to the middle of the shelf, the movement causing the contents to fall. In the haze, she grips the frame and sends it crashing down.

She manages to hold on until they pull away the bookcase, keeps it together long enough to see the shard of glass from a pitcher that used to sit on one of the shelves sticking in his neck. He's dead. Gone. For good. Kate let's herself pass out


	9. Chapter 9

****Thank you so much for all the reviews I got. :) I'm sorry this one took so long but it was cooperating with me, haha. I think I've got one more chapter to go after this one, and I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Kate wakes slowly, her eyes fluttering open. The dim light makes it hard to see at first, and it takes a few blinks to adjust. She's in the hospital, she realizes as her groggy brain tries to catch up. Waking more, the pain starts becoming more evident and Kate grimaces. Then it comes back; her apartment, Volikov, their fight, his death. His _death._

There's a crinkling sound somewhere to her left, and she turns to look. Sitting sideways in a chair next to the bed, flipping through a magazine is Sophie. Kate smiles.

"Hey," she croaks, her voice scratchy. Sophie looks up and grins.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Sophie moves around to sit normally in the chair, leaning towards Kate. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," Kate says sarcastically. "It was great. Speaking of, how long have I been out?"

"Oh not long," Sophie tells her nonchalantly. "Just a couple of weeks."

Kate's eyes go wide and she immediately sits up. "A couple of weeks! Ow!" Pain shoots through her neck with the movement. She slowly lays back down in the bed.

"Breathe, sis," Sophie chuckles. "I'm kidding. It's only been about six hours. A nurse will probably be in soon to give you more pain meds and send you back to dreamland. Oh," she adds a moment later, "and you're not supposed to try to sit up."

Kate sends her a playful scowl. "Yes, thank you for telling me that now."

"No problem." Sophie's grin widens.

Kate rolls her eyes, but is still smiling. "As glad as I am to see you, am I the only one who remembers we had a deal?" Sophie looks at her sheepishly. "You weren't supposed to come back until I told you, Sonya."

"I know but he's dead, so I'm out of danger anyway." Kate gives her a look that says that doesn't count. "And," Sophie continues. "I knew he was dead before I left. I wouldn't have come to see you if I didn't know. Okay, yes I would've," she says in response to Kate's disbelieving expression. "But the point is, he's not coming back so there's nothing to worry about."

"How did you even know?" asks Kate.

"Jenny and I were on the phone when Kevin called to fill her in on what happened. Before she hung up with me to come here, she told me you'd been injured and that he was dead. Mark and I caught the first flight back," she explained.

"And made it in less than six hours? You must not have gone far."

"We went up to Montreal. It was nice. I still remember some French from when we learned it as kids, though Quebecois is a little different. I was glad I finally got to go."

Movement from the other side of the room halts the conversation. Kate looks over to see Castle lying on the small love seat a few feet away from her bed, struggling to find a comfy position, but still obviously asleep. Her eyes roam over him, a small, fond smile appearing on her face. It feels good to see him again.

"He drifted off about an hour ago, after refusing to leave," Sophie explains quietly. "His mother and daughter were going to stay with him but he sent them home to get some sleep. They're supposed to be back around lunch time, along with the boys and Lanie. Jim said he'd be around at about eight, so in about two hours."

"You're not going to sleep? You've had a long night too," Kate reminds her.

Sophie just shrugs. "I slept on the plane."

There are dark circles under her eyes and Kate can tell she's probably lying but she lets it go. A nurse comes in then, and smiles when she sees Kate is awake. She makes small talk with the sisters as she checks Kate's vitals and gives her another does of meds. The woman is barely out the door before Kate slips back under.

More people are in her room when she's roused again, and Castle's awake. The feel of his hand around hers is the first thing she feels and she smiles. They chat for a while, the boys making jokes and Lanie fussing over her injuries. Kate knows they all have questions, she's sure the tape she recorded has been found, but the entire conversation is in Russian. A translator will have to be found before any sense of what happened can be achieved. They could just ask her, and she knows they'll have to eventually, but it seems like her friends want to give her some time to recover, something she's thankful for.

Kate's not sure what Sophie's said to the others to explain her refusal to leave the older woman's side, but no one questions that either. After a while, Mark brings them all dinner, before most of the guests head home to let her rest. The only two who stay, of course, are Sofie and Castle. Sofie cuts out a few minutes later, giving some trivial excuse to let them be alone. She promises she's staying in the hospital if anything comes up.

The small talk continues, even though Kate knows Castle has things to ask her. She let's him ramble on about a time Alexis had to stay overnight in the hospital, before finally forcing them to talk.

He sighs, and its quite for a moment, then he speaks. "I do have one question."

"Just one?" Kate teases. He grins back.

"Well, more than one, but this seems the most important at the moment."

"Ask away." She's done keeping things from him.

"Why did you kill him?"

Kate blanches. Why did she—Kate's pretty sure it was obvious why she'd done it. The man tried to kill her. She opens her mouth, but Castle cuts her off.

"I don't mean it like that, or well I do, just not the way you're taking it…" He trails off, struggling to find words. "What I mean is, the man was already down, Kate. Yes, I know you purposely knocked over the book shelf. And yes I did see that it looked like he might have still been alive, but Kate, he wasn't going any where. If he'd lived through that, he would've probably been in a wheelchair—"

"Probably," Kate agrees. "But you can't know that for sure. I couldn't know that for sure, and I was unwilling to take the risk. Besides, it wouldn't have mattered. He'd have sent someone for me anyway."

Castle shakes his head. "That's the other thing I don't understand. Why you? Why did he randomly decide to descend on your apartment and attack you?"

Kate chuckles at his word choice. "It wasn't random, Castle. I knew he'd be coming after me since the case started. From the minute I recognized Viktorovich."

"You recognized our dead guy? Why didn't you say anything?" He'd been resting his arms on her bedside but now moves to lean back in the chair next to her bed.

"Because I'd have to tell where I knew him from, and that was information I couldn't afford to give up." Kate lets out a sigh. "Not that it did me any good." She looks over at him. "I was trying to prevent this from happening. I thought if I kept my head low enough…but it didn't matter, he noticed me anyway."

"But why—"

"Because he needed me dead. His world could fall apart if it was revealed that I was still alive." Kate takes a deep breath as Castle stares at her with a blank expression. "I wasn't born here. I was born and was raised for the first part of my life in Russia. I was there when the revolution began and I managed to escape. Jim Beckett worked with my family and took me in and he and his wife raised me as their own." She pauses before continuing. "My name wasn't always Katherine Beckett. My birth name was Katerina Mikhailovna Romanova."

She's quiet. Castle's expression doesn't change, it's the same blank stare he'd had before she'd fully explained. Slowly it begins to sink in, and his face goes from blank to wide eyed. It takes him a few tries to get words out. "You're the Russian Princess?"

"Yes."

"The one my daughter's doing a paper about."

"Yes. You'll have to let me read that when she's done, I want to know what she says."

The shock can still be heard in Castle's voice. "You helped my daughter do a homework assignment on you."

"Where are you going to find a more accurate source?" She smiles then, and he can't help return it a little. A startled look crosses his face.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Kate scoffs. "Seriously? The leader of Russia made a house call to murder me. You think he'd go through all that trouble if I wasn't who I said I was? Besides Castle, I wouldn't lie to you like that, you know that."

He nods, and ducks his head, but Kate can still see the redness on his cheeks. "I know. That was a stupid question."

"Damn right."

Castle chuckles. He goes on to ask a few more questions, some bordering on the ridiculous (no she nor did any of her siblings ever get a pet polar bear). She talks about growing up in the palace, sharing a few stories. Kate's in the middle of one, when Sofie wanders back in.

"So what are you two talking about? Anything interesting?"

Castle starts to respond, ready with a lie, but Kate talks over him. "I was just telling him about the time you went in my room and destroyed all of my dolls."

"Hey now," she moves further into the room and plops down in the chair on Kate's left. "That's not fair, did she tell you what she did to me first?"

"What I may or may not have done is completely irrelevant," Kate says dismissively.

"She sneaked in my room in the middle of the night and gave me bangs. And not good bangs, mind you, I mean Katya was ten. I looked like Edward Scissorhands had gotten a hold of my hair." She smiles. "Mother and father were furious."

"Not with me, of course." Kate grins. "I told them Dmitri did it."

The girls break out into laughter at the memory, while Castle looks on. "I'm so confused right now."

Kate smiles at him. "Castle, meet Sofiya Mikhailovna Romanova, my baby sister."

"Nice to meet you," Sofie waves at him. He just stares at her.

"So you two both made it out?" he asks a minute later.

Kate and Sofie nod. "Though we didn't escape together," Kate says. "In fact, I had no clue Sonya was even alive until the party we had for Ryan and Jenny."

"That was a nice surprise." Sofie chuckles.

"Most definitely," Kate agrees.

They chat for a little while longer, before it's decided that Kate needs her rest. It takes a few tries to get Castle to go home, and he only does so after Kate assures him she'll be fine. Besides, he needs to spend some time with Alexis. It takes less convincing with Sofie and Kate promises that if anything happens they'll be notified. Still doped up on medication, it's not long after they leave before Kate drifts off to sleep


End file.
